


After Rain

by theworldwithkaisoo



Series: All My Vices [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, honestly I'm terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: Rainy nights and bloodied clothes. Two things that Kyungsoo has started to associate with one another.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: All My Vices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> tw; mentions of blood, mention of anxiety
> 
> title: After Rain by Dermot Kennedy
> 
> Yeah, this was supposed to be under 2000 words, but I kept adding stuff. Took me a couple of days to edit, just because there's information that I wanted to save for future stories with them. I got to the point where I wasn't sure what I should keep and save for later. (if you feel like you're missing information or have a lot of unanswered questions - that's mostly intention, but feel free to leave a comment below!)
> 
> It's been a while since I've written something. This world has been sitting in my docs for a year or two now, and I've finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy~  
> [tags and summaries are the banes of my existence]

It was near midnight. The dark clouds and the heavy rainfall left a foreboding feeling in Kyungsoo’s chest as he made his way from home after his shift. The rain had picked up when he was about halfway, the short ten-minute walk felt much longer than it needed to be. The streets, which were usually bustling on a Saturday night, were nearly empty. This didn’t do anything for Kyungsoo’s building anxiety, which only started to bother him when he got caught in the rain. He had just passed one of the few bars on the street when he heard a loud bang come from the alley behind him. If he was calmer, then he would’ve recognized it for what it was—a garbage can; however, in his state of stress, his mind went wild, making him imagine a gun firing. He gripped his phone, which was in his jacket pocket; he had wanted to call his partner, but with the downpour, his phone might get ruined. So, instead, he picked up his pace, hoping that when he finally got home, he would feel silly for being nervous.

When he finally reached home, he dropped his bag to the floor with a thud and shrugged out of his coat, placing it on a hook, after putting his keys and phone on the small table at the door. He could feel just how wet he was, yet he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it. All he wanted to do was call his partner, just to ease his mind—to make sure that everything was okay. But before he could, he noticed a pair of black boots to the side. Kyungsoo looked up and saw, just down the hall, past the kitchen, his partner sitting in the dark. The stress that he felt should’ve gone away after seeing Baekhyun alive and well. However, Baekhyun was _never_ home before Kyungsoo was.

Kyungsoo was sure that if his hands weren’t already damp from the rain, then they would be from the sweat from his anxiousness.

Kyungsoo toed off his shoes, the coolness of the air, brought a slight chill to his wet feet. The floor creaked under his weight as he moved to the living room. Baekhyun’s face was lit from the light outside, which was distorted from the rain hitting the window.

“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling,” Baekhyun smiled from where he sat. His dark hair was styled out of his face, which gave Kyungsoo an easy time of noticing the blood splatter on his lover's face. Kyungsoo also silently noted the blood peeking out from the left side of Baekhyun’s dark shirt. Dark hair, dark shirt, dark pants, dark everything. Baekhyun preferred to accent himself with weapons rather than colour (unless the colour was crimson).

“Baekhyun, you’re bleeding all over the couch,” Kyungsoo said as calmly as he could. He gave his partner one more once over before walking over to the bathroom. To the untrained eye, it would’ve been hard to notice an injury, but Kyungsoo had patched his partner up more than enough times to know the signs—it also helped that it was part of his job to notice these things.

“I am not,” Baekhyun said loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. “I put a towel down this time. Besides, I think that Sehun did an excellent job of wrapping it up this time.”

In the bathroom, the sound of the rain was muffled; yet, it seemed much louder when he was by himself. He grabbed his towel, which was hung up behind the door, and roughly dried his hair. After tossing it aside, Kyungsoo placed his hands on either side of the sink and dropped his head. He took a couple deep breaths. It didn’t help as much as he would’ve liked, but something was better than nothing. He made quick work of gathering the garbage can and first aid kit. The bold red container, of the first aid kit, brought tension to Kyungsoo’s body.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispered to himself before he stepped out of the bathroom. He accidentally caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked rough. His hair was a mess after the towel. The bags under his eyes were starting to get worse from his restless nights. It was getting hard again. He knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Well, _Darling_ , maybe next time—“ Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks. Baekhyun slung his uninjured arm over the back of the couch and stared out the balcony window. This time, when Kyungsoo entered the room, Baekhyun had turned on the lamp beside the couch. Kyungsoo had to admit that Baekhyun was a sight. He had such an air of indifference and coolness that Kyungsoo often wondered how they managed to get together.

Baekhyun turned his head towards Kyungsoo, then tilted it in question when Kyungsoo didn’t continue speaking. He shifted forward on the couch and grimaced when he seemed to pull at his injury.

“Wait, let me help. You’ll just hurt yourself more,” Kyungsoo said as he rushed forward. He set the kit on the coffee table, where Baekhyun had haphazardly thrown his black jacket; and put the garbage can at their feet.

Slowly and carefully, he helped Baekhyun sit forward. Kyungsoo pursed his lips when he felt them involuntarily pull down. He looked to the back of the couch where Baekhyun did, in fact, put a towel down. He supposed he should be happy that their couch was faux leather and not fabric – an easy clean. And hopefully, the injury would be as well.

Even though everyone nowadays knew basic first aid, it still stressed Kyungsoo out that Baekhyun relied solely on his ability. Sure, Kyungsoo was diligent in renewing his first aid every year, but that was mostly due to the nature of his job. He worked as a nurse at a small, privately-owned clinic, where people who couldn’t afford the atrociously high health insurance went to (though Kyungsoo found himself fixing the people who were seemingly injured by Baekhyun and his group). Though Kyungsoo wasn’t able to prescribe medication or give the “doctors” all clear; he was tasked with many things that a doctor should do. His boss had told him early on that her expectations would be different than those of a hospital’s expectations. And within months of working there, Kyungsoo had learned much more than his counterparts who worked at prestigious hospitals.

“Everything okay?” Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun was trying to catch his eye, but Kyungsoo was being stubborn and didn’t want to look. “You seem…stressed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo sighed. He was going to leave it there, but the promise the two of them made rang in the back of his mind. _Right. Openness and honesty._ “Was a little anxious on the way home. But you’re here, so I’ll be fine.”

Baekhyun rubbed his leg in comfort. “Did something happen?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. Still refusing to look at Baekhyun he started to rifle through the first aid kit for what he needed. “Hm, not really? Just had a bad feeling and the rain didn’t help.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said as he momentarily tightened his grip on Kyungsoo’s leg.

\------

“I hope you didn’t like the shirt,” Kyungsoo mumbled when he tossed it in the garbage.

“It’s okay, I have a spare,” Baekhyun said as he watched him work. He had kept his hand on Kyungsoo’s leg as he worked. Whenever Kyungsoo felt anxious, Baekhyun was especially good about being in his presence without being overbearing. Most of the time that meant that Baekhyun would always keep a hand on him, or was at least close enough to Kyungsoo that he would be able to feel his body heat.

Kyungsoo shook his head as he looked at Sehun’s piss-poor wrapping job. Sloppy work. Though, that was to be expected of the boy. There weren’t many in Baekhyun’s company that were actually adequate at first aid.

“There’s an exit wound; hopefully, no shards left inside,” Kyungsoo said mostly to himself after removing the wrapping. The blood had clouted, which would make Kyungsoo’s job easier. And it didn’t look like the bullet had hit anything significant. He would like to get Baekhyun inside the clinic to get a better look at it, but his partner was stubborn and didn’t trust doctors. Kyungsoo let out a slow breath. “How long?”

“Hm. Maybe about an hour,” Baekhyun said after a moment. “The boys knew I would be bitching about this for the rest of the night, so they requested that I leave for the rest of the night.”  
“Will they be okay without you?”

“They’ll be fine,” Baekhyun said, no hint at worry or concern. Baekhyun had grown up with many of them, and Kyungsoo knew that he was confident in their abilities.

“Hope the other guy looks worse than you,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a small smile, not answering his question. That was enough for Kyungsoo to understand that the person who hurt him was more than likely dead, or would be within the night. But Kyungsoo would never know for sure as with the rules of their relationship, Kyungsoo wouldn’t hear about the details of Baekhyun’s work. It was a way to protect himself but also a way to preserve their relationship.

Baekhyun being part of a gang, being the leader of a gang, went against all of Kyungsoo’s morals. Yet, Kyungsoo had fallen in love and was willing to make it work. But that was before Baekhyun would show up bloodied more often. Sure, Kyungsoo had gotten used to seeing Baekhyun injured, but it never made it any easier for him to bear.

“Not so bad, right?” Baekhyun asked as he peaked at his injury. Kyungsoo could smell the alcohol on his breath and the rain drying in his hair. _The best way to erase the pain,_ Baekhyun always said. It brought Kyungsoo back to the first time he had ever cleaned Baekhyun up. It was the same night that Kyungsoo had discovered what Baekhyun’s job was. He had shown up in the pouring rain with a deep gash on his arm, tension in his eyes. And Kyungsoo had let him in. Kyungsoo also discovered that night that he would always let Baekhyun in.

Kyungsoo reached out and gently ran his fingers along Baekhyun’s forearm, where the skin would always be scarred from that night. Rain and blood. It appeared that these two things would be a theme in their relationship. And he could live without one of those two.

Kyungsoo turned back to the wound before him. He focused then on thoroughly cleaning the wound and being attentive to Baekhyun’s pain. He needed to make sure that the injury wouldn’t get infected as Baekhyun’s stubborn restlessness would get him out of the house within days.

“You haven’t looked at me yet,” Baekhyun said. There was a gentleness to his voice that Kyungsoo seldom heard. It was the kind of voice that one would hear in the early hours of the day when one would wake up with their partner and shared sweet nothings. The kind of voice that would leave the other person feeling a little more loved. The kind of voice that always left Kyungsoo breathless.

“I’m looking at you right now,” Kyungsoo responded, looking up, but he wasn’t looking into his eyes. Instead, he focused on the spot between his eyebrows, where he could see wrinkles starting to form. The sign that age was catching up to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo shifted his gaze, then, to finally look into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“There you are.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were brown like Kyungsoo’s, yet they seemed much more striking. Though Kyungsoo didn’t have any scientific proof, he was sure that whenever Baekhyun had felt a strong emotion, his eye colour would shift slightly. When he was angry, they seemed darker. Sharper. Like they could pierce through anything. When he was happy, they would lighten. And when he was sad, his pupils would constrict and the brown dulled, like right now. It was then that Kyungsoo realized that this could’ve been the day that he dreaded the most.

“Was it a bad day?”

“Bad enough,” Baekhyun said. He looked down, his brows drawn together. Kyungsoo could feel a lump forming in his throat. He hated seeing Baekhyun like this. “I am sorry, Kyungsoo.”

“Please. Don’t.” Kyungsoo could hear the strain in his voice, even if he tried to hide it. There were so many things to be sorry for. All of which Kyungsoo didn’t want to deal with tonight.

“Do you ever wish,” Baekhyun said, as Kyungsoo worked on the final steps, “that I did something else?”

Kyungsoo gently applied the gauze and tape as he answered. “Of course, I wish that. But you were involved in this life before you met me. It’s part of who you are and I… don’t think I would be okay if I asked you to stop all that just for me. Don’t you wish that I would change my job?”

“Obviously,” Baekhyun let out a sigh.

“What brought all this on?” Kyungsoo hesitated. It wasn’t often that Baekhyun would feel guilt for coming home injured. “Did something else happen?”

“No, no. It’s probably just the blood loss talking,” Baekhyun smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Kyungsoo looked a moment longer at Baekhyun. It was hard for him to fully grasp what Baekhyun was feeling. They were both so independent, and closed-off that it was hard for either of them to express their emotions. Affection wasn’t Kyungsoo’s strong point, but he found himself placing a gentle kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Darling.” Baekhyun drew Kyungsoo as close as he could to him using his right arm.

The smell of blood, sweat and rain mixed together that Kyungsoo couldn’t tell where one smell started and another ended. It wasn’t the most appealing mix of scents; still, Kyungsoo took a deep breath. In its own way, it was calming.

“So, I was thinking,” Baekhyun started. Kyungsoo could hear the suggestion in his voice.

“No,” Kyungsoo said. He placed his hands against Baekhyun’s chest to push away, but Baekhyun’s arm was tight against his back. “I have to clean up.”

“Okay, but how about after?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said after he successfully got out of Baekhyun’s grasp. “You need to rest and to bathe.”

“Well, I'm going to need help.” Baekhyun smirked. “Bad shoulder and all.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He could feel the uneasiness leave him. “Fine, I’ll meet you there.”

Baekhyun rested their foreheads together, and a warm feeling rose in Kyungsoo. It was something that made his exhaustion and worries all worth it. And as they shared this brief moment, Kyungsoo could still hear the rain against the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. Let me know what you like/didn't like.  
> Also, if you have anything you'd like to see from them let me know. I do have a list of things I'm planning, but I'm always down for some more ideas!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/worldwithu_aff)


End file.
